onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Wings Pirates
The Pegasus Wing Pirates is a crew former after Monkey D. Luffy death. The crew travels all over the world finding themselves as one of the 5 Gods of the New World. After numerous trips through the , , and , ultimately, the crew was forced to divide each to their own way to become the most powerful crew, once they hit the Sabaody Archipelago. for two years, during the time skip, the team trained intensively to grow stronger and prepare for New World. After reunification, Baster Alex introduced the new and improved crew ship Giant Wings MK2, which is now the current pirate ship. As of now, the team is worth a total of 25,017,031,000,000. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Pegasus Wing Pirates is a pair of superposed pegasus wings that are colored one with and the other is blue. Annexed Members Ryuu and his crew stormed the high-security prison Impel Down and recruited the strongest prisoners from level 6 to become divisions commanders and almost all prisoners of level 5 to be part of his crew and later have join the former Whitebeard Pirates Allies forming its 56 divisions each with its commander. After the death of the yonko Big Mom the Pegasus wings Pirates have take the command of the Fishman Island protecting him and as payment for protection they would join up his crew. After that the Pegasusu Wings Pirates Divisions have grew from 1,000 in each division to 100,000 and 150,000 in the main divisions. Core Members Ryuu from the beginning invited people who were outcasts (Karin and Foster) or even arrested (Kain and Inoe) as him. The crew is made by a former master Rokushiki Marine who was sacked for freeing prisoners in the past. A swordsman king of an ancient tribe of human animals who was arrested for being against Navy. A former prisoner of navigator impel down. A former doctor who was known worldwide withdrawn due to his devil fruit. A martial arts master who was arrested for using a style of fighting prohibited. A talented musician who has a devil fruit which made him leave the career musician. The Pegasus Wings have three Devil Fruit users: Ryuu Tsubasa,Kid.D and Foster Tailer. The crew also has three master Marial artists: Annie Pain (Overpower), Jaike Tolde (Kenpo Raitoningu) and Dex Mainer (Gemu Game). Crew Strength Even if the crew is relatively small in number, with only 9 people in its ranks, the Pegasus Wing were able to prove themselves as a strong group, capable in its own respect. While each member is powerful in his own profession and are able by themselves, their captain tends to overcome them as a well rounded power. On his own, he managed to overcome sea monsters, entire squadrons of Marines, and even seemingly defeat powerful opponents. The four most powerful members of the crew are known as the four beasts. Members are Ryuu Tsubasa, Baster Alex, Foster Tailer and Dex Mainer these members are said to be the most dangerous members of Pegasus Wings pirates and have the greatest bounties. Professions and Capabilities } | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 830,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Kid.D | style="text-align: left;"| *Second mate *Helmsman *1st Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Goro Goro No Mi *Hand to Hand Combate *Free-Fighting Style *Three Forms of Haki | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 595,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Jack Hawa | style="text-align: left;"| *Sniper *Assassin *Musician *2nd Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Expert Assassination Skills *Expert Sniper Skills *Master Musician | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 500,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Jackal A. Grieve | style="text-align: left;"| *Broker *3rd Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Busoshoku Haki *Free-Fighting Style *Expert Swordsmen | style="text-align: left;"| * * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 440,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Baster Alex | style="text-align: left;"| *First Mate *Master Shipwright *4th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Rokushiki user *Haki | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 450,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Kain Taion | style="text-align: left;"| *Swordsmen *5th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Expert Swordsmen *Ittoryu user | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| 420,000,000 |- | style="text-align: left;"| Dex Mainer | style="text-align: left;"| *Docter *6th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Master Medicine Skills | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| |- | style="text-align: left;"| Foster Tailer | style="text-align: left;"| *Musician *7th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Engineer *Master Musician | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| |- | style="text-align: left;"| Jaike Tolde | style="text-align: left;"| *Archaeologist *8th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Free-Fighting Style *Raitoningu kenpō *Haki | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| |- | style="text-align: left;"| Karin Gail | style="text-align: left;"| *Assassin *Spy *9th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Haki *Martial Artist | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| |- | style="text-align: left;"| Annie Pain | style="text-align: left;"| *Martial Artist *10th Divison Commander | style="text-align: left;"| *Haki *Free-Fighting Style *Martial Artist | style="text-align: left;"| * | style="text-align: left; width: 165px;"| |} Ships *'Giant Wings': Ships from additional divisions who joined after the invasion Impel Down each vessels were composed by Alex Baster before the invasion and were taken there by leading members of the crew as Ryuu and Kid were to choose the strongest prisoners. *'Giant Wings MD': Wings of Pegasus Capital Ship Pirates. Giant Wings MD (Main Division) is the ship where the commanders of the main divisions sailing ship has 3 times the size of the Giant normal and different from normal wings and can fly this ship. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crew Category:Pegasus Wings Pirates